Litle P's Christmas Story
(A cute little holiday story I came up with, not meant to be long) This is this year's only Christmas story. Chapter 1 "Litle P, you gotta help me!" Squirtle shouted as he ran over to Litle P. It was a week before Christmas, and Litle P was playing in the snow with his friends. "What's wwong* Squiwtwe?" Litle P asked. Squirtle had never asked him for help. "My mom said that I'm on Santa's naughty list! I'm not going to get any presents! You're the nicest guy I know, you have to help!" Randy decided to answer for his friend. "Why would we help you? You're always mean to us!" "Wandy, we'ww hewp him because it's Chwistmas, and everybody needs a pwesent. Come on, guys!". Before anybody else could answer, Litle P was halfway into the forest. *: This is one of the rare instances of Litle P's speech being hard to understand. He's saying "wrong". Chapter 2 Litle P was guiding the group through the woods, talking to Squirtle. "Ok, wet's stawt simple. Apowogize to evewybody you've been mean to. Aha! HEY, MISTEW VENUSAUW!" The Venusaur looked over at him, a blank expression on his face. Squirtle began. "Um... hi, Mr. Venusaur... um... well, you know last week when I..." "Huh? Where am I? What happened?". Squirtle got up to see Litle P and his friends looking at him. Cleffa decided to explain. "Well... uh... you just got a Solar Beam in the face." "This is hopeless. I'll never get a present.". Squirtle started to walk away. "Litle P..." "I know. I have an idea." Chapter 3 "SQUIRTLE!!!" Litle P shouted, running towards him. "What do you want?", the annoyed Squirtle asked. "Cweffa passed out in the woods! Hewp us bwing her back to the castwe!" Without asking, Squirtle ran in the direction Litle P pointed out. He came across Cleffa face-down in the snow. He picked her up and went back to the castle, using the paths they made at first to not drop the princess. "This is PokeDude Juniow, I wepeat, this is PokeDude Juniow, has PechaWainbow been taken?" "Super Racer reporting to PokeDude Junior, the Rainbow has been picked up. We're heading to the base now." "Wogew. Ovew and out." Squirtle arrived in front of the castle. The bridge was down, but the moat was frozen. Squirtle went into his shell and spun across, with the princess on his shell. He found a hole in the draw bridge, and snuck through. "EVERYBODY! THE PRINCESS IS... missing?". It was true. She wasn't on his back. He turned around, and she was standing with Litle P, Randy, and Lotey. "YOU DID IT!" They all shouted. Squirtle was stunned. "I did... what?" "You helped me out." "You wisked youwsewf fow someone ewse's safety." "You didn't need to be persuaded by a reward. You just did it." Upon hearing this, Squirtle beamed. "Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Epilogue Litle P went on to receive a Poke Dude action figure for Christmas. Randy and Lotey both got RC Cars, and race them around to this day. Cleffa got a princess doll and a coat from Squirtle. Squirtle's selfless act put him on the nice list, and he got a football. Venusaur went on to become a minor character in several other stories. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Christmas Specials